The Mystery Of Mischief (Mischief's Destiny 2)
by Crosslit.Heavens
Summary: After being tricked into thinking Loki is dead, and discovering he's very much alive, Austin joins up with S.H.I.E.L.D and its ragtag group of heroes with the hope of getting Loki to see reason. However, when the truth about the Cube is revealed, and the fight over the Tesseract begins to tear Austin in two, will the one she loves most become the one she most fears? Sequel LOKI/OC
1. Prologue: Lying Goodbye

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my new story! In case you haven't read the first in the series, it's entitled "The Science of Mystery", and it can be found on my profile. It's very important to read them in order, so you know what's going on.**

 **I have so much to tell you all, but I will wait until after the Prologue, so you can enjoy. For important info and updates, please read all the way until the end. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **The Mystery of Mischief**_

 _Prologue: Lying Goodbye_

* * *

"Austin? Austin? You have to talk to me."

Tony's words were commanding and riddled with grief, something that the creator of the Iron Man was not exactly known for, something that most would not have believed, had they heard it.

"Austin, please, honey."

She felt it—hands upon her cheeks, someone trying to be soothing, the rubbing away of tears, but all she could focus on was the truth:

Loki was dead.

And her world was shattered.

And though she knew that life would begin again, that things would eventually be okay, she also knew that he would never be replaced.

How could one replace a god who wasn't supposed to exist, anyway?

* * *

"You will know pain, and understand."

Loki didn't even acknowledge the Other's words, could hardly care what would be done to him, what had been planned.

He could not understand how it had happened, when he had placed every precaution he could think of, when he had so much hope that nothing ill would take place.

Perhaps that was his mistake: hoping.

Everything he had ever hoped for had eluded him, any sunny thoughts turning to rain—rain and lightning. Perhaps it was his lot in life, his destiny to have any hopes ruined, to continuously be tortured with the possibilities of what could have been. And yet he still pressed forward, not knowing how to live without spiting fate and its cruelties.

They planned to torture him now, here, before they sent him to Midgard (they had no idea, the fools, that he had been there already); they planned to break him, to make him "understand" his place. They planned, and yet they were the ones that did not understand, that did not see the carefully constructed future he was waiting so patiently for.

Austin had thrown a wrench, as the humans liked to say, into his plans, but nothing would ever again: no love, no sentiment.

Though he had given up the desire of seeing him and Austin together, as long as she lived, hope would be there—and now that she was dead, hope was dashed once again. And in the garden hope had once flourished, blossoms dying over the years once hopes were dead, something else began to grow, began to take over. It was a new kind of hope, and yet it was something ugly.

Loki couldn't help but grin maliciously as he saw what waited him: the pain, just as the Other had promised; he saw how they would torture him, and he wanted to laugh. But physical pain only lasted so long, and soon he would be gone from this place, back upon the Earth. And though most cringed at the thought of pain, now he almost welcomed it-

Anything had to be better than the broken heart he carried around in his chest.

* * *

"Do you we think we did the right thing, Mr. Stark?" Erik Selvig questioned his co-conspirator, unable to shake the sight of his daughter's teary, grief stricken face; it was a sight that would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life.

He knew that they had really had no choice, if they truly wanted to protect Austin; Tony had pointed that out bluntly, saying that simply leaving Austin and Loki to their own devices was to invite chaos; he certainly did like to fix things. Tony Stark had created the plan himself, and had seen to every element of it, and the plan was simple: to convince Loki that Austin was no longer of this world, and to convince Austin the same of Loki.

It had been a cruel plan, and it had a cruel outcome, and yet Erik could not help but think that his question was irrelevant.

Tony Stark, speaking to him via a private video line, did not appear to waver as he said in a clipped tone, shrugging his shoulders: "Of course it was the right thing. What else could we have done? Waited for Loki to get tired of playing 'good boy', and spirit Austin away?" he grunted. "No thanks. Not interested in trolling the world looking for that troll."

Erik nodded, knowing that Stark was right - and yet unable to ignore the worry and guilt he saw reflected in Stark's eyes through the computer screen; it was the same worry and guilt he was sure his own eyes displayed.

"Speaking of," Tony went on, appearing uncomfortable and combatant; the two never had been on good terms, "I'm surprised that Mr. Norse himself didn't see through our plan, though of course I want to be big headed enough to thank my genius for that."

Erik shook his head, feeling more than tired. "Honestly, I'm surprised, too - or maybe I'm not," he amended, thinking. "Loki isn't easy to understand, but when it comes to Austin, I think he's afraid. And what he's afraid of, he doesn't know how to handle correctly - just look at his relationship with Thor. You planned it thoroughly, but I believe it was Loki's fear that ultimately made him accept our ruse. I can only hope that this causes him to change his mind about world domination, though I wouldn't know at the moment."

Erik wasn't stupid enough to be blinded into believing that Loki would tell him everything, and yet he could not see the rogue god giving up so easily.

He pushed this thought away, knowing that he tread a very thin line when it came to his alliances.

He turned back to the past, to Thor. Thinking upon those memories - of his town being destroyed by an aptly named Destroyer - Erik could see how Loki could fool himself into believing that Austin was dead; it was less the brilliance of Tony Stark, and more fear itself. Loki obviously cared for her, just as he obviously cared for Thor, and yet that care terrified him; he didn't seem to see it for the advantage it was, but as a crutch.

Whatever the case, Erik was simply glad that his daughter was safe.

And to say that he was glad that he hadn't seen Loki in months, though he knew that the trickster would reappear eventually either way, was an understatement.

"We did it, it's over. Move on. I'll take care of Austin," Mr. Stark commanded before Erik could say anything else, ending the connection, the conversation, and their time of working together.

Erik sighed, running a hand over his tired features, before he decided to take Tony Stark's advice: to move on.

His daughter was safe. Loki was gone for the moment. He still wanted to believe that everything would be well in the end. He would see what the future held for them, for their world, and do the best he could.

With that in mind, Erik turned back to his work: to the blue cube that still fascinated him.

And looking down at it, suddenly startled, he thought, somewhat sadly, that if the Tesseract could have had an expression, it appeared to be just as distraught as Austin.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, everyone!**

 **So - *dodges pitchforks, frying pans, etc.* - I am really sorry for the craziness of the last few months. In case you are new (and welcome!), upon finishing the first story a few months ago, I was in a pretty rough place, and fanfic was really just too much for me at the time. Writing was coming slowly, and it was very difficult, and so I decided to give up on fanfic writing, either permanently or for a long while. I'm sorry if it upset some of you, but I can honestly say that it was a good decision for me, and it really helped with my writing, perspective, and a lot else, as crazy as that sounds. Now, I'm back in a good place, and life in general has improved, and my writing (both fanfic and original) is going really well. So, thank you to everyone who supported my decision, and I hope you'll forgive me for being a crazy human. You're all wonderful, and I appreciate your support and comments.**

 **So, now I have changed my mind, and I am back to writing fanfic (for real!) and I really want to finish writing this series. I can't say how long it will take, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapters as they come out. If you see any inconsistencies, please feel free to point them out, and I'll try working on them. I've been at this story for several years now, and sometimes it's hard to keep it all on track amidst everything else.**

 **Fun Things: So, I am really trying to think of a name for this series. If anyone has any recommendations, please feel free to leave them in your review. Also, I'll try and work on a cover, and if anyone has any ideas for that, let me know that, too! Or if you'd be interested in making a cover that I can just grab off the internet. Also, if anyone ever happens to do fan art or anything, let me know, and I'll put a link on my profile. Thank you. :)**

 **Chapter/Story Notes:**

 **I'm going to get this out of the way ahead of time. I'm not sure if everyone has seen the newest (at this time) Marvel films, so I won't spoil it, but in this story the Tesseract is going to be something different than what it is in the films (and I'm assuming comics; not sure, as I haven't read all of them). You may have guessed that with what happened in "The Science of Mystery", but just to let you know. Also, obviously, Tony already knows about Thor and Loki, as do Selvig, Jane, and S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **In case you're curious where the torture bit in this prologue comes from, well, in the original Avengers many speculated that Loki had been tortured prior to appearing on Earth (evidence is very obvious from how awful he looks when we first see him), so I added it in.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Cross**


	2. Chapter 1: Passion And Purpose

**The Mystery of Mischief**

 _Chapter One: Passion and Purpose_

* * *

Austin laid upon her plush, overly large and no doubt overly expensive bed, staring at the glittering ceiling above with a frown upon her face, and bags beneath her eyes. The glittering ceiling-accomplished with a light grey paint and special sparkles-had been Pepper's idea, as had the decor of the room: simple, homey, in shades of white, grey, and black; it hadn't taken Austin very long to request a few splashes of dark green, which Tony had grudgingly agreed to...though she had noticed some of those splashes disappear over time.

Austin could not tell what time it was, what day it was, or even how many days it had been since she'd received the heartbreaking news. She did know that it had been at least a few months, her birthday having passed, along with several holidays, the summer, and the unveiling of several genius Stark products. Everything appeared to blur together now, one thing running into the other, nothing feeling truly exciting or even worthwhile. It was a struggle for her not to become one of those people who fell into depression and gave up on life, and Austin knew this was not a good thing at all.

Austin also knew that she was beginning to get tired of feeling this way, though she had not, as of yet, found a way to shake the sadness that clung to her heart-

This was, she supposed, what she had Tony for.

Speaking of the grinning devil (so different, and yet strangely like, the other grinning devil who had vanished from her life), Tony Stark appeared in her doorway just then, not even having the kindness to knock, not that she expected him to. Austin deliberately ignored him for a moment, fighting her curiosity as she heard him walking about, wondering just what he was up to.

She found out a moment later as sunlight barreled in through her windows, which had previously been curtained, hurting her eyes with its intensity.  
"Tony!" she cried halfheartedly, not truly upset with him; it was difficult, for her at least, to ever truly be upset at Tony Stark, but perhaps that was due to how much they had been through together, the recent hardship not the least trying upon the very long list.

Tony walked until he was standing at the foot of her monstrous bed, staring at her with a raised eyebrow, the round glow emanating from beneath his shirt a constant reminder of the past-and the future. "I'm so sorry-not sorry-Austin, but I think I've actually had enough this time. If I'm not allowed to make inappropriate jokes about your mother and Coulson, then you're not allowed to become a living part of your mattress, and wallow in misery for the rest of your life. You're in serious danger of turning into that wallowing vampire-lover from that despairingly popular movie years ago," he said, a distinct tone of command beneath his snarky facade as he wagged a disapproving finger at her, imitating her mother.

This was not the first time that Austin had heard these words, and even though frustration threatened to overcome her, she fought a small, thankful smile, glad to have someone like Tony (even if he was infuriating, sarcastic, and not the warmest of people) in her life to help her out of chasms such as this.  
"I'm not going to wallow for the rest of my life, Tony-and I'm not going to become Bella Swan. If I do, please kill me. Quickly. But really, give me some credit," Austin rebutted, throwing an arm over her eyes to block out the brilliant sun-so warm and inviting, despite the fact that it was currently cold outside.

Cold. She always felt cold anymore, though she was certain that to some it seemed ridiculous-how, they said, could someone be so distraught after losing a person they had only known for a few days? Austin had no explanation, but then, she didn't think that most people connected as well as she had with Lee...well, Loki.

She sometimes still had trouble thinking of him as Loki, even after what she had been through, what she had seen...and yet, she had no trouble thinking of him as Loki at all, felt with her entire being that it was right, that that was who he was meant to be; it was another contradiction she had, adding to the impossibility that she could feel so entirely beside herself after his death.

It was as if there was something stronger than interest, attraction, or even love binding the two of them...and not even death could shake it.  
She wanted to move on, she really did, because she felt that not only would he want that, but she truly wanted it, too. She simply hadn't found a way to pull herself from her sadness as of yet, to untangle herself from whatever unearthly thing had ahold of her.

She was trying, trying harder than she had ever tried before, but she needed a push.

Austin felt the mattress sink as Tony stepped onto it, and began jumping up and down, like a pre-schooler who was being naughty when his parents weren't looking. "Is it going to take the butt bounce for you to get up?" he threatened playfully, and Austin imagined he was grinning that stupid, sarcastic grin.  
"How old are you again?" Austin couldn't resist a small smile this time, despite the cold emptiness she still felt, pulling her arm away from one eye to find Tony watching her carefully, even as he bounced.

People didn't give his observation skills enough credit, writing him off as nothing more than a smart-ass billionaire who, up until Pepper had wrangled him, had been a terrible playboy (much to Austin and her mother's annoyance; Tony had received a good talk more than a few times).

"You're actually ready for witty banter now? About time," Tony said, before he stopped jumping to sit-well, plop-onto the mattress beside Austin, his bum barely missing her head. He placed his arms upon his knees, legs crossed, and leaned forward thoughtfully. "Speaking of age, I almost forgot you can drink now. I should take you out, and force-feed you alcohol. It's not as good as writing, or, say, living, but it's something," he looked her way, eyes gleaming with mischief as he grinned a lazy grin.

Austin didn't want to admit-to Tony or to herself-that that mischievous air reminded her of Loki, and so she hid her face with both arms this time and groaned, glad that Tony couldn't see the tears pricking at her eyes.

She had cried so many tears, she wasn't sure she had any left, and yet they still kept coming. But it wasn't only Loki that she cried for-she also cried for her father, for Jane, for her mother, and for herself; she may even have been crying for Tony. Austin could not explain it, but it was as if there was something within her that sensed sadness and grief was on the horizon, and wept because of it.

Lately, Austin did not feel as if she knew herself at all, felt as if she were a stranger in her own skin. When she had left New Mexico and all that had happened there, she had felt stronger and more assured than she ever had before, as if she were getting close to who she was meant to be, but then something had happened. She kept having strange nightmares that she could not remember, and it felt as if part of her were somewhere else, bound and in chains. She still felt confident and assured in the part of herself that was "present", but this was overshadowed by the strange dreams, feelings, and the sadness she could not shake.

It was as if someone else had invaded her body, and she was trying to get used to them living there along with her.

She had not told Tony of this, and though part of her ached to share her fears, she did not think that he would understand, and she didn't wish to burden him, either. Tony had enough on his plate with the new Stark Tower, and general superhero business, and she was causing him enough trouble by moping, though he didn't seem to mind.

Austin took in a deep, what she hoped wasn't shaky breath, as she told Tony: "No drinking. The last time I drank was when we went out for my 21st birthday several months ago. I had half a mojito, and I wobbled out of there, and I was vomiting for three days. I don't want a repeat," she told him firmly, shuddering at the memory.

How long ago had that been? Was it before or after the terrible news?

Austin couldn't remember anymore, her mind filled to the brim with things that haunted her, though she couldn't seem to remember them, either. Every so often, images would flash in her mind, of places she had never been, of people she had never seen before, but then they would leave, too.  
What was happening to her?

"It's not my fault you can't tolerate alcohol. I told you not to order anything with Vodka in it-though in your defense, I've seen them put other things in it, too," Tony defended himself, before reaching out and gently prying Austin's arms from her face. He gave her his most serious look, which was still sarcastic around the edges. "Seriously, Austin, this has to stop. You know I support you, but-I mean, really, do you know how long it's been? Months. Half a year. Maybe more. God, now I'm losing track," he sighed then, appearing uncharacteristically tired; Austin had not noticed this before, and it worried her. "I mean, have you even written anything lately? That would be something, at least."

Austin let out a halfhearted laugh as she slowly sat up, mirroring Tony's position upon the bed, feeling more tired now that she had spoken, more weighted. Still, she pressed on, allowing a bit of her feelings to be shown: "I have written a little, actually, but the story I started before is still unfinished, and it feels...wrong. Look, I know I need to move on, to start living again. I know everyone says it's ridiculous, that it was only a few days, but-" she stopped, a sudden thought occurring to her, before she questioned: "How long did it take you to realize you couldn't live without Pepper, Tony? And I want the truth, by the way."

Austin had never seen Tony and Pepper closer than they were now, but still, she had never, since she had known the two of them, been able to imagine the duo being apart, even before they had become romantically involved. They simply fit; Tony needed Pepper, and Pepper...well, maybe she needed Tony.  
"Well..." Tony opened his mouth to retort, to add a snide remark, but he stopped, and Austin was thankful when he gave her the truth-she could see it in his eyes. "Honestly, about an hour. Maybe thirty minutes," he said, and then added, poking Austin in the shoulder: "But don't tell her that, or I'll never get rid of her...and my name probably won't be on the next building or patent I own."

Austin laughed, for real this time, and with enthusiasm, and was grateful to Tony for his rare moment of honesty and transparency; it wasn't too many people he shared them with. She understood precisely what Tony meant, because she had felt that way about Loki from the moment she had met him, though she had (tried) to fight it at first. Was that why she felt as though only half of herself was still present...or was there a stranger, more sinister reason?

Austin felt as though a voice, soft and assured, echoed through her mind then, but she could not catch onto what it was saying, and before she could be sure it existed at all, it was gone; perhaps she had never heard any voice, and perhaps she was not going crazy.

Austin knew that there was some reason she had met Loki-she believed that there was some reason for everything-and she supposed that now, she was simply going to have to appreciate her opportunity, and move forward past her loss.

It seemed as though she had lost everything lately: her father, Loki, her sense of peace. But then she remembered what she had gained, and what she already possessed: her renewed friendship with Jane, Tony and Pepper...her mother (who she needed to call).

Her life laid in where she chose to direct her attention, what she chose to place importance in. Maybe that was what she needed to remember, in order to start living again.

Suddenly, Austin felt better, though the shadows still lurked not far from her, awaiting their moment.

Tony cleared his throat then, scrambling off the bed quickly as he mentioned, over his shoulder: "Oh, speaking of Pepper-well, I just might have called her, and asked her to have dinner with you. And that might have been about," he checked his watch, "thirty minutes ago. And she might be here within ten minutes or so. Oh," he chuckled, as he started out the door, adding a bit of speed to his stride, so that Austin did not attack him, "and you might want to be ready."

"Tony!" Austin cried in disbelief, though inwardly she was thankful to receive that push she had been waiting for, hurriedly throwing a pillow towards Tony's retreating form; unfortunately, Tony Stark was out the door and into the hallway beyond before the pillow could strike, causing it to hit her door instead, falling to the floor lifeless.

Pepper was coming! Austin had to hurry.

Annoyance with her best friend aside, Austin felt a smile creep onto her lips as she, too, scrambled off of the bed and ran towards the bathroom, which also conveniently housed her closet, the seconds ticking off in her mind. This was precisely the push she had needed-and, thankfully, wasn't too far of a push, either. She would have a nice dinner with Pepper, maybe stop by the bookstore, and would finally start down the long road towards renewing her life.

Sadness still lingered, but so did the desire for happiness and change.

And...something else...something she could not put her finger on...

Austin rushed through a quick shower, and grabbed a set of clothes to pull on-she had taken to wearing a lot of black, one of her favorite shades (since black and white were not colors; her art teacher in high school has insisted upon this). She had begun to dress more stylishly with Pepper's graceful influence and her blossomed womanhood; her outfit today consisted of black tights, a slightly puffy dress that stretched to her knees and had a collar, a sharp ankle-length coat, and for a hint of color, a green scarf to match the green heels she pulled onto her feet. Twisting her auburn hair up into a less than perfect bun and dusting on some eyeshadow, adding earrings and a long necklace, Austin was ready just in time, greeting Pepper in the main foyer of Tony's home.

"Austin, you look beautiful. Thank you for having dinner with me-even if you were roped into it. Don't worry, I'll make him pay," Pepper told her, offering her a hug, swathed in a smart white business suit, a happy eagerness in her eyes that told Austin she was so, so grateful to see that her friend was up and about and finally ready to start living again-

And for the first time in quite a long time now, Austin truly felt beautiful-beautiful, and ready to tackle her sadness.

The quiet voice in the back of her mind sat, watched, and waited for the right moment, Austin none the wiser.

Of course Tony, standing off to the side of the two ladies, looking decidedly shabby in his tee and jeans, had to ruin the moment for everyone. "Really, Austin, green?" he accused, earning a sharp grin from his friend. He had been told of Loki's favor for the color.

"Yes, Tony," Austin rebutted, showing off her teeth with that grin. "Green is the color of renewal, isn't it?"

* * *

He felt himself being pulled-pulled through space, pulled through stars and worlds, pulled apart. It was not an unfamiliar feeling for him, spending so much time traveling by the Bifrost, and his own secret paths, and yet it was an unfamiliar sensation...possibly because of his physical state.

They had not been joking when they said torture, and for that Loki grit his teeth, and cursed them, even if he had, in a way, welcomed such pain. He found it foolish, to send one's supposed ally onto the battlefield while wounded-at least if that ally was your initial scout, initial pawn in enemy territory-but he never had found his "allies" to be overly intelligent in the first place; they appeared to operate more on strength than cunning, even if their leader did move pawns across the universe. Loki was sure that, when he arrived in Midgard, he would have to fight to stand for a long period of time-thankfully, he was a relatively fast healer, and the mortals posed only an insignificant threat.

They were laughable, really, for the most part. All save one-

One who did not exist anymore.

Loki braced himself, sharp staff held ready in his hands, for the entry to Midgard...and then suddenly he was there, in a dancing eruption of smoky blue, half kneeling upon a platform, with full awareness of where he was, and who would be present.

Erik Selvig really was such a pathetic man, though Loki could grudgingly say he liked him an iota of a particle better than he had to begin with. Selvig had been feeding him (and his "allies") information through the Tesseract, which was linked to Loki's staff, the stone affixed to it the blue Cube's other half, in a way; it had been born of the glowing Tesseract, or perhaps had been made at the same time, before being lost, and Loki had to admit that somehow it felt right, for that power to be in his possession, as if he were destined for it. Loki was fully aware of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base where the Tesseract was currently being held, of the agents who would be present, of the Director's frequent visits; he had timed his entry perfectly, wishing for an audience.

He was there to fulfill his purpose, there to bring them pain-for pain had burnt purpose into his veins.

He looked up from his half kneeling position to see agents with guns, said weaponry trained upon him, and he grinned a terrifying grin in response before he struck, easily incapacitating them even with his current state. One agent in particular attempted to assault him, a man with a metal bow who he had seen through the Tesseract, one who went by the name of Barton or Hawkeye. Loki felt a sense of triumph as he used his staff to "recruit" his first ally, telling the man that he had heart-before ripping that heart from him using the power his staff wielded; he had no room for sentiment.

This was the beginning.

One he was finished dealing death blows to the agents, and once he had gained Barton as an ally, and recruited yet another agent, Loki stood to his full height and regarded the one-eyed man who was attempting to escape with the glowing Cube-how humorous it was that those who opposed him did, half the time, only have one eye to speak of. The Director appeared halfway between fear and concealed hysteria, putting on a brave front that Loki found rather irksome, though it did not stop a small chuckle from leaving his lips.

"Please don't. I still need that, Director-and I am less than inclined to allow you to leave with it, after coming all this way," Loki called to Fury, who stopped in his tracks, undoubtedly aware that Loki was not bluffing, that he could not escape alive.

Fury turned to look at Loki, and the fear and hatred in his single eye fed Loki's pride even further, giving him strength, despite his weariness.

In two heartbeats, he heard a sound-a gasp-and his gaze was drawn towards the annoyance that was Doctor Selvig. Tightening his grip upon his staff, a cruel plan formed in his mind as the good doctor watched him warily, acceptance already in his gaze.

Selvig had known this day would come-that he would return, ready to begin his rule (or so Selvig, thought, anyway). He had not known how or when, or what exactly Loki's angle was, for the mischief god had always liked surprises (for others, that was), but he had known; Loki had seen to this, had ensured that the doctor was fully aware of what he would, eventually, help to bring about, aware that his ill choices would lead to the dominion of his world. And now that the moment had arisen, he saw nothing in the doctor's gaze save resignation-

Resignation, and a small amount of anger: anger that he had aided the rogue god, anger that his world was about to fall into siege. And, there was something else, something barely hidden, just on the edge of being displayed.

Loki planned to eradicate that anger, to gain full compliance, to essentially erase the doctor's mind of individuality, as he had Barton's.

Through his allies he had learned of the powers his staff possessed: perhaps the greatest being to manipulate a being, in multiple ways. He would test this new power out on his henchmen, and would be all the happier not to have to hear Selvig's veiled complaints any longer. And Selvig would not be the only one he would recruit-S.H.I.E.L.D. was full of well trainer operatives that would, so long as he needed humans, be invaluable...and when he was done with them, well, they would fall just as the rest of the mortal race. He had two allies already, and could pick up more on the way out of the facility.

Loki knew his mission: to gain control of the Tesseract...both parts of it...and to open a portal. But he was not stupid enough to believe that he could accomplish this on his own, nor did he care to try.

Plus, compelling a few agents would be worth it, if for no other reason than to see the look upon the Director's face...and to know that Erik Selvig had, essentially, been stripped of his free will as he succumbed to the truth of the Tesseract.

"You," the word left the Director's lips in a startled growl, drawing the rogue god's attention once more, and in his one eye Loki could see fury-amusing, considering his name. He was taking this particular breach personally.

The two had a bit of an interesting history. It had all begun the moment that Loki had appeared in Midgard, forging his alliance with Selvig. As stupid as the doctor may have been, the Director was not fooled for very long, and though he had not known what was pulling the doctor's strings, he had sensed that something was askew. Loki was sure that he had allowed the good doctor to be in the presence of the Tesseract for more than one reason. And then that day-the day that Austin had left New Mexico; Loki tried not to think of it-the Director had finally found the invisible enemy he had been searching for, training a gun on him in the garden connected to the hospital; what the Director did not know, perhaps even now, was that Loki had practically invited him there, all as part of his long term plan.

The Director valued the protection of his people-and Loki found it both hilarious and pathetic that he had deluded himself into believing that he could protect said people, that S.H.I.E.L.D. was really doing good, that he could pull together a team to ward off any outside enemies.

Darkness lived next to the light, and so darkness lived within S.H.I.E.L.D.

But that was no matter, because this darkness would not interfere with Loki's ultimate plans. All would fall before him, in the end.  
That end was a ways into the future, but Loki was nothing if not patient.

"Loki," Selvig breathed then, fear tinting the name, as if feeling compelled to say something now that the Director had.

The tension in the air was palpable.

Both Loki and the Director turned their gaze to the scientist this time, and everyone within the room (who was still conscious) saw the battle that was waged within his eyes. It was not a battle of right and wrong, but a battle of another sort-a battle of the heart, a battle that should not have taken place.  
His secret was beginning to reveal itself.

It was obvious that Selvig had given up, had given in, the coward...but then why did he appear torn, not angry this time? Nothing should have mattered to him anymore, with Austin gone. He should have been a broken man. He should have wanted to aid Loki more than ever before-when he ruled, he could create a perfect society, where none would have to die, where war was erased...where casualties such as Austin's were not had.

Selvig should have been on his knees begging for a role to play in the future of the Earth, not appearing torn as he did.

So then why...

A dangerous thought formed in Loki's mind, heart beating loudly in response, hope trying to flower-

But he viciously killed that hope before it could become anything more than a weed.

No. Hope was not his friend. Hope was a vile creature-more vile than he would ever be.

Before Selvig could move, could blink, could do anything, Loki stepped forward and aimed the tip of his staff at the doctor's heart, relishing in the surprise and horror on Selvig's face even as he fought with himself inwardly. Part of him was tempted to plunge the staff into the annoying man's chest, to end his life instead of prolong it, but he knew that he could not. Infuriating as he was, Selvig had worked closely with the Tesseract for quite a while, and if nothing else, was very familiar with the pitiful technology of the mortals. As much as Loki hated it, he needed the irksome man.

Loki did not like to think that there was another reason he allowed Selvig to live, even as he watched the power of his staff grab hold of the man, erasing bits of him as the glowing blue of the stone embedded in its tip reached the scientist's eyes. But perhaps there was another reason, something to do with Austin, something to do with the fact that she would not have wanted her father's life to end in such a way.

That small sense of hope threatened to return, but Loki violently shoved it away as Selvig's expression drifted into calm, all traces of his torn emotions gone.  
Whatever Loki wished to know, he could now ask-and Selvig would tell him without debate. If the scientist was hiding any secrets, they would soon be known.  
A strangled gasp was heard, and Loki turned his attention to the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. once more, relishing in the look of mute horror and desperation that crossed his face before it vanished, and he became the cold, hard, justified man who believed that he could save everyone once again.

The fool.

Loki wanted to laugh in his face, but now was not the time. Instead, his gaze met the Director's singular eye as he said, grinning dangerously: "Prepare yourself, mortal. This is only the beginning, for I come burdened with glorious purpose."

* * *

Erik Selvig felt panic as he watched that brief hope flash behind Loki's blue-green gaze, as he prepared for the tip of that too sharp, glowing staff to transform him into something other than himself.

No.

He had not expected this, had not predicted it. How could he have been so stupid?

He should have requested that Stark lock him away-or better yet, kill him. He should have known that Loki would find some way to uncover the truth of their ruse, even if it took a little time. He should have known that his acting skills were far from ponderous; they never had been very good.

He had not thought that Loki may possess a power such as this-to brainwash in such a way-but he should have been prepared for the possibility. It was an oversight on both his part and Stark's...but especially his, since he knew the mischief god well enough.

What would Loki do once he discovered that Austin was alive? Would he feel the same as he had before, or would he go after her, just to spite Erik and Stark? He wanted to believe that Loki would do the right thing, because he obviously cared for Austin, but he had no guarantee. Erik did not trust Loki, and Erik was truly terrified.

 _Please forgive me, Austin._ Erik thought as the tip of that dangerous staff connected with his chest, and he began to feel himself-all that he was, and all that he wasn't-begin to slip away, replaced with some alien force, some remote being. _I only wanted to keep you safe._

But he hadn't-not now, and not before.

And after this moment...when he was asked, he would tell Loki everything, and doom her again.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Since we only had a prologue so far, I wanted to get the first real chapter out for you. I don't know when I'll have the next one done, but I'm working on it.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Solara Moonset, my first reviewer, who also suggested a name for the series. Thank you so much!**

 **Adding to Solara's suggestion, I've decided to call the series _"Mischief's Destiny"_ , since it relates to what the series is all about. Thanks again for the suggestion! **

**Also, thank you to everyone who added this story to your favorites, added this story to your alert, as well as those who checked out the original via this story. So glad to have you on board!**

 ** _Chapter Notes:_ I really hope Tony wasn't OOC in this chapter. I have such a hard time writing him sometimes, though he is fun to work with. Also, sorry if Austin is a little weepy at the moment-there is a legitimate reason for that, I promise! Lastly, my spellcheck is acting weird, so sorry for any errors. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and say hello, and let me know what you think! Until next time.**

 **~Cross**


	3. Chapter 2: Pressure and Possibilities

**Chapter Two: Pressure and Possibility**

Austin stared out the window of the restaurant, only half listening to what Pepper had to say. The words filtered in and out of her ears, static noise, background to what was currently stealing her attention—

That strange feeling.

It had started when they'd entered into the eatery, even before the two had sat down at the window seat Pepper had reserved. As soon as Austin had entered through the door, she'd felt it: a strange, surging sort of feeling, as if there were too much caffeine in her system. It had given her pause, had scared her, and she had almost run into a couple holding hands, fervently apologizing to the men afterwards. Her heart had hammered in her chest, but with a deep breath she had shaken it off, chocking it up to nothing more than nerves, as it had been a while since she'd stepped foot outside of Tony's high-tech home.

But then she had sat down…and suddenly the strange, surging feeling had returned: only this time the power had leaked through her veins, only to be drawn back, to make her feel weak before it appeared again.

Back and forth, back and forth—

Surging and depleting, surging and depleting—

Austin felt as though she were living several days at once, her mind half trapped outside of her body, faint images flickering to her from somewhere else.

"—you alright, Austin?" It was her name and the light touch of a hand that brought her back to herself, that made her feel any sense of reality.

Austin blinked, turned away from the window, met Pepper's gaze, but still she felt as though half of her were somewhere else, as if part of her had vanished…

But part of her had vanished, hadn't it?

Only that part of her was another person, someone she would never see again.

But I'm moving on, Austin thought, though somewhere in her mind she heard a laugh — probably from her own twisted sense of derision.

Sure, she was moving on—

But if she was moving on, then why did she feel so out of sorts? Austin didn't want to think that she was one of those people who could not live, not function, without a loved one in their life, and yet…something about her present situation felt wrong.

But of course it was wrong — she had lost someone. There was no shame in being hurt over that, was there? It hadn't been that long…

But still, she needed to move on.

But how could she do that, when her heart was stuck on what she had lost, on the place she had found for herself in the universe? It wasn't about romance so much — no, in losing Loki, Austin understood that she had lost a friend, had lost someone who understood.

Oh, Tony understood too, and Pepper, but it was different. Not as close, not as…

"Austin," the pressure of the hand intensified, and finally Austin was able to focus, finding worry in Pepper's gaze. "I asked if you were alright…but obviously you're not," her lips pursed, her brows furrowing. "Maybe this was too soon…" she sounded uncertain, but just as concerned as before.

Unlike Tony, Pepper didn't seem to want to pressure her too much, to make her ready for things she simply was not ready for. Sure, she had set up this dinner, had taken Austin out, but she had been thoughtful every step of the way: ensuring their seat was away from the crowd, leading Austin into the restaurant by the arm, not smiling more than she should.

"Sorry," Austin blinked, tried to pull herself fully into the moment, though part of her hung back, remaining trapped. "It's just…I feel…" her brows wound, her breath coming slowly as another image flickered through her thoughts, though she couldn't grasp onto it.

What did she feel? What was this feeling? What was happening to her?

The nightmares she had become used to…almost. But this strange, out of body feeling was new, had crept on her too quickly, just like the dreams. She half felt as if she were floating in space, in yet outside of herself.

And the worst thing was: she didn't know what to do about it, how to explain it, how it was even possible to be seeing the flickering of images she somehow knew she had never seen before.

She wasn't even sure she could explain it—

Or if it wasn't all only in her mind.

"I'm feeling out of sorts," Austin finally admitted, the best name she could possibly give to the feeling plaguing her, without earning a doctor's visit or more worry than she wanted to inflict. "But I think this is good — being here, I mean. I'm glad you brought me out. Maybe getting back into the real world really will help me. I know I've been stubborn, but I truly want to get on with my life, even if I still am sad."

Sadness—

She still had a life, though it felt as though a large part of it was gone, missing. But being here, among people and noise, life in its sadness and radiance, she was seeing things a little more clearly.

Not everyone smiled, though some did. A couple over in the corner was arguing, but they would probably make up later, or be brave enough to let each other go. Everyone had their own way of pretending, but even through pretending their true feelings were visible, and even though their true feelings were visible they still felt them, still showed them off, still had the strength to get outside of their box and live.

Austin wanted to live, too, even through her sadness.

It wasn't just the loss of Loki that was plaguing her, if she were honest with herself, like these people were being. There was something else, something larger to herself…

She had crawled into a hole, had sunk down into the darkness, and even when she tried she could not pull herself back up. But the largest reason for this was…she was scared to do so — scared to let Tony, and Pepper, and Jane, and her family, and most of all herself, down. Scared to find that, without that person in her life, she really didn't have a life at all.

Perhaps she had buried her heart along with Loki, treating them as one in the same, though it was unfair of her — unfair to her, and to him. Simple and complicated as he was, Austin didn't think he would have wanted her to quit life entirely, give up what was important to her — wasn't it Austin being Austin that had intrigued him in the first place? And more than that, by putting so much pressure to live on someone who was dead, wasn't she shirking her responsibility for her own life and decisions? She had already proven that she could put herself first in the unselfish way by leaving her father's abode, so why did she felt as though living now that a loved one was dead was somehow…selfish of her?

Is that what it is? Am I beating myself up because I feel like I'm being selfish for wanting a life…or because I'm trying to want a life that I shouldn't have? Austin wondered, the thought triggered.

What type of life did she want? What type of life did she feel that she needed, that fit? Where did she feel was her place in the universe? And why wasn't she living it out?

Austin recalled the conversation she had had with Loki — about stopping his plans, about protecting her world. In that moment, she had felt more herself than ever before, even if the urge to write, to create a story had been there. In a way, altering his plans and saving her world had felt like a story of its own, one she wanted to peruse with everything she had.

What had changed?

Did she want to save the world? Be a superhero, like Tony? Maybe she should join SHIELD?

But no, that didn't seem right, either. So what was?

I'll just have to give myself time to think. I'll figure it out, Austin thought, shaking her head as she tried to focus back on reality, on this dinner.

Her healing started here, now. She was determined once more.

Even so…that mysterious feeling wouldn't go away. It loomed over her, promising something, but she couldn't hear its voice loudly enough to understand exactly what it was. It made her tired, but she persisted, insistent now upon enjoying her evening.

Whatever it was, she could deal with it later.

She was tired of running.

"I know that look — you've decided something. I'm glad," when Pepper smiled, Austin smiled back, despite her deep thoughts. "Not only did I manage to draw you out of your shell when Tony couldn't — he'll have to pay up — but I'm happy to see you living life again, Austin. Even if it's bit by bit, you still have so much you can give the world," Pepper grinned then, taking her wine glass in a hand, holding it up for a toast. "To happiness."

Austin followed suit, water swishing in her own wineglass. "To happiness," she agreed—

Even if it looked different than she had thought it might.

Even if she had to fight for it.

Austin laughed along with Pepper, and somewhere, in the back of her mind, the haunting feeling moved, as if in agreement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loki sat in the back of the armored truck, attempting to regulate his breathing as the wind whipped past, the force of travel through the wormhole still sending a shock through his system in the form of a cold sweat. He glanced back at the window situated behind him, looking towards the driver, silently questioning where exactly they were going.

The answer came to him immediately, a whisper in his mind, and he turned his gaze once more towards the crumbling SHIELD establishment scattered behind them a good ways, collapsing in the wake of his chaos.

A part of him gleefully rejoiced over the destruction, though he knew his enemies would not all be dead — where would be the enjoyment in that? But it was a mere facade, an emotion to cover up what he truly felt underneath.

"Ask him."

A silent voice whispered in his mind, and he looked to Selvig, who sat near him, the doctor staring up at the stars he could never hope to reach.

The power of the tesseract had invaded all of their mind — everyone he had "recruited" — making them one cohesive unit. Loki could hear it, feel it in his mind, though it didn't control him (to an extent) like it did the others—

Or did it?

The mere thought brought out a beast of rage within him, and the air felt sharp with it, though he did not let the beast become his outward image.

Sometime after Odin's betrayal, falling through space, Loki had promised to never allow another to use him as a pawn, to break him in that way. Instead, he would turn the tables, would use others for his own plans, for his own glory; he had, after all, had an excellent teacher. Some, like those he had sided with now, would believe themselves to be the ones controlling him, and others, like Selvig, would know they were under his thumb — but still Loki would remain in control, always.

So he had told himself—

And so it had been…mostly.

He hadn't remained in control when he had met Austin, though he had shunned the truth for the longest time. His heart had come to care for her without his permission, so perhaps his finely constructed image of control was nothing but a lie, even now.

Still—

Lies he could live with.

Lies he was familiar with.

Lies had now become him.

And, if he kept telling himself the lies, then one day even he would believe them…

That was why he hated Thor, when he did not. Why he hated Odin, when some part of him still remembered the father who had not betrayed him, the father who had existed in his younger years. Why he had forgotten his mother, when he still remembered her…

And Austin—

"Ask him," the voice, the tesseract, spoke once more into his thoughts, its tone kind and gentle and yet somehow nonexistent.

It wasn't the voice of someone — something — controlling, and yet he could feel it guiding him, begging him to speak the words, to question the wandering Selvig.

But he didn't need to question—

Because he already knew the truth.

He had seen it there, in those eyes, before they'd been bombarded by the tesseract's unnatural shine: hope, and desperation, and bravery. There was only one reason in all the universe for that look to be in Selvig's gaze, and so Loki knew the truth, though he tried, at least for the moment, to tell himself a lie.

But the lie wasn't becoming; he wasn't accepting it, no matter how hard he tried. Because the truth was so much more potent:

His heart was still alive…and so was Austin.

The question was: what was he going to do about it?

Though the rest of him was resolved, had its mission, about this one thing Loki could not decide.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, the tesseract bowed its figurative head, resigned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Hello, everyone! I am alive!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I know it's been...forever. I hope you're all doing well, and thank you for clicking on this story/chapter. Below are some updates.**

 **About Me: I am doing well, and as I said, I hope you all are, too! I was really sick for a while, but with a new diet and supplements, I'm feeling much better and am back on my feet. I've been crazy busy, and am about to finish publishing a series (self-publishing), and am getting ready to send out a story to agents, so please wish me luck! If you're interested in my professional work, I've uploaded my website to my profile.**

 **About This Series: So, I would still like to finish this series, but I'm not promising anything. As I said, I've been crazy busy, and when it comes to writing, my original work is priority. So, it may be a long while before another update, or I may have to end up abandoning the story for real. If it comes to that, I'll let you know - I'm not planning on it, but I wanted to give a realistic forewarning. My writing has changed a bit in style, but I hope you're still enjoying it. I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, but I'm hoping that shorter chapters will make it easier for me to work on this series. So, time shall tell, but thank you for reading and supporting me. I really appreciate it!**

 **Chapter Notes: Ugh, Pepper is so hard for me to write. I love her, but I can't really seem to connect with her character. I tried. I hope you like it! I've been away from this story for so long, so I'm sorry if it feels a bit stilted...but I still enjoyed writing it.**

 **THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS: HP2011, Ravanack, Gelasia Kidd, KnightInShiningArmor, mystery shopper - and especially Gypsy and Ali D., who reviewed recently and made me want to work on this story again. You're all amazing, and thank you so much!**

 **Until next time (hopefully not 2 years later!)!**

 **Cross~**


End file.
